


August

by orphan_account



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, There’s more thinking than doing in this, Tina’s birthday is August 19th, as in it’s mostly just Newt thinking about how much he loves his friends, birthday fic, even tho she never actually appears in the fic but it’s whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: August was Newt’s favorite month.





	August

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short, but it’s what I’ve got.  
> Also, posting this has reminded me of my other unposted gifs I really need to finish  
> Snywsy, I hope you enjoy! I’ve been a fan since the movie first came out, but I’ve never actually written fantastic beasts fic before. Let me know if you liked it in the comments.

August was Newt’s favorite month.

So many good things happened in August. The Weird Sisters released a new album every August, the American Magic Academy in Albany always invited him to speak on one subject or another, and most importantly: Tina’s birthday was in August.

He knew it was a rather childish gesture, but he hadn’t missed her birthday once in the time he’d known her. No matter what was going on, he made time in his schedule to visit New York on August 19th (of course that wasn’t the only time he visited, but it was the most purposeful). It may have been a trivial thing, but it seemed to him like a person ought to be around all of their friends on a day like that.

It was usually a small celebration, just having dinner with Queenie, Jacob, himself, Percival, Credence and Chastity. Every year, someone of their little group took her out somewhere so she wasn’t around when dinner was being made and the cake baked. They took turns every year (but never Jacob. Now that they’d all tasted his food, they couldn’t have anything less for Tina’s birthday cake). As a matter of fact, it was Percival’s turn this year. After dinner, all of them but Charity would go out for drinks and catch up. He loved it. He loved having these kinds of traditions, these things that friends did. He loved having friends and knowing that no matter what happened, he would always have these people to fall back on. He especially loved one friend in particular, who was, as previously stated, the primary reason for his love of the month of August.

The only friend he’d ever had before meeting them was Leta, but she had been different. Leta wasn’t a bad person, or even really a bad friend, but there was such a fundamental difference between the two of them, even if he hadn’t been expelled from Hogwarts, he doubted that their friendship would’ve lasted long past childhood. Leta was, as Queenie once said, a taker. He had given her as much as he could and then some, but that was okay because he had loved Leta once and that eventually lead him to Tina.

Tina was his best friend. The best friend he’d ever had or ever would have. What he had with her was purely and wholly good in an unprecedented way for him. He could give her a part of himself and trust that she would keep it safe and let no harm come to it, and she could do the same in return. He had never had that with another human before his first misadventure in America - not with Leta, not with his family, no one. No one but Tina and the others. His friends.

He found himself thinking about all this while he waited outside Tina and Queenie’s apartment on this August 19th. He normally would’ve just opened it and gone in, announcing his presence (it was practically his home too now, as he spent most winters in New York and he always stayed with them), but he’d lost his key somewhere in the Congos.

When Queenie opened the door, flashing her pearly smile, he couldn’t help but return both the smile and the hug she offered. (Queenie gave the best hugs. Though he’d never say so aloud, they were even better than Tina’s, which was quite a feat. Of course, Queenie knew anyway, but it could remain just between the two of them).

“Welcome home, Newt,” the blonde greeted easily, “Jacob, Newt’s back!”

“Sorry I’m late,” he apologized, “I meant to get here at noon, but I got held up at MACUSA.”

“Nah, you’re just in time,” he heard the other man call from the kitchen, “I was just about to start the cake. Get in here and help me out, would ya?”

With another grin, he set his case by the door and his gift oh the dining table and went to help Jacob work his magic.


End file.
